1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,653 discloses a connector with male and female housings. The male housing has a receptacle and the female housing is fittable in the receptacle. A retainer is mounted into the female housing for locking female terminal fittings in the female housing. The retainer is movable between a partial locking position where the female terminal fittings can be inserted and withdrawn and a full locking position where the female terminal fittings are locked by the retainer. An outer end of the retainer projects from the female housing if the retainer is at an incomplete mount position. This projecting portion contacts the leading end of the receptacle to prevent a connecting operation. Thus, an incomplete mounting of the retainer can be detected.
A slanted introducing surface is formed at the inner peripheral edge of the leading end of the receptacle to facilitate introduction of the female housing. Similarly, the front edge of the outer end of the retainer has an arcuate guiding surface for guiding the retainer into the receptacle when the retainer is at the full locking position. However, the introducing surface and the guiding surface can permit an incompletely mounted retainer to be introduced into the receptacle. As a result, there is a possibility of overlooking the state where the retainer is mounted incompletely.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to securely detect the incomplete mounting of a retainer.